cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gillian Jacobs
Gillian Jacobs (1982 - ) Deaths in Film *''Revenge for Jolly!'' (2012) [Tina]: Shot twice off-camera in her chest (with exit wound through her back, blood splattered on the wall behind her) by Brian Petsos, after Oscar Isaac fires a warning shot into the wall beside Gillian (and Brian assumes that Oscar actually meant to kill her but missed). *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World ''(2012) [Waitress]: Killed (off-screen), along with everybody else on the planet, when an asteroid collides with Earth creating the solar induced fire storm that was destroying the Earth's surface. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *''The Lookalike (2014) '[Lacey Fitzgerald/Sadie Hill]: In a dual role, Gillian plays Sadie, the love interest of mob kingpin John Savage, who is accidentally killed by a falling chandelier while talking to low-level mobsters John Corbett and Steven Bauer. Lacey is Sadie's exact double and is hired to play her by the two crooks in order to fool their boss. Lacey survives the movie. *Visions (2015)' [''Sadie]: Throat slashed by Isla Fisher, who used a piece of her bed's headboard as a weapon. Deaths in Television *''Fringe: The Equation'' (2008) [Joanne Ostler]: Shot off-camera on her left breast by Chance Kelly after she delivered him the equation and witnessed him being successful with it. *''Community: Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps'' (2011) [Britta Perry]: Dies in several of the story-within-the-story sequences: (1) Stabbed in the chest with a hook by Ken Jeong. (2) Drained of blood by Joel McHale. (3) Commits suicide by stabbing herself. (4) Slashed to death with a chainsaw by Jim Rash. She survives the episode in reality, obviously. (All played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Venture Bros.: Venture Libre'' (2013; animated) [Marsha Blackwood]: Killed in an explosion by a booby-trapped iPad; she is later brought back to life as a Frankenstein-like creature by Dr. Venture (voiced by James Urbaniak). *''Adventure Time: You Forgot Your Floaties'' (2015; animated) [Margoles]: Falls to her death off a cliff on Mars (off screen) years before the episode begins; her death is seen in a hypnotic dream state as her husband Magic Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) remembers her death as Betty (voiced by Lena Dunham) impersonates her. *''HarmonQuest: The Quest Continues ''(2017) [Chip]: Killed in magical explosion caused by one of Spencer Crittenden's character's spells. Gallery Gillian Jacobs1.JPG|Gillian Jacobs before her death in Fringe: The Equation Gillian Jacobs-RfJ.JPG|Gillian Jacobs just before her death in Revenge for Jolly! gillianjacobsthelookalike.png|Gillian Jacobs in The Lookalike gillianjacobsvisions.png|Gillian Jacobs in Visions Jacobs, Gillian Jacobs, Gillian Jacobs, Gillian Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths